


A Completely Normal Morning

by ZoidsFanatic



Series: The Strike Witches Happy Hour [1]
Category: Strike Witches
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbians, No Futa This Time, Nudity, Slice of Life, Yuri, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoidsFanatic/pseuds/ZoidsFanatic
Summary: As a couple, Charlotte and Gertrud couldn’t be more any different. With different tastes, different libidos, and even different times they wake up one would not think these two could be a couple. But, as a music video with an animated cat once said, opposites attract.Now if only Charlotte would be kind enough to cover herself up...
Relationships: Gertrud Barkhorn/Charlotte E. Yeager
Series: The Strike Witches Happy Hour [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989460
Kudos: 3





	A Completely Normal Morning

Gertud and Charlotte would never be mistaken for a couple. The two were complete opposites, which maybe was the reason _why_ they'd fallen in love. Opposites attract, after all. But living under one roof wasn't that easy. For example, Gertud was an early riser. As soon as her alarm rang, she would turn it off and get up while Charlotte would still sleep in. Gertud never understood that about Charlotte. Today, for another example, was a lovely spring day and Charlotte was going to miss it by sleeping in. Typical, Gertud thought to herself as she sat in the kitchen and sipped at her coffee. At least the funnies in the paper were new today.

Around ten o'clock, Gertud finally heard Charlotte stirring, dragging herself to the shower and then finally walking in the kitchen.

"Mornin'." She greeted Gertud.

"Morn..." Gertrud nearly spat her coffee out when she saw that Charlotte was wearing just pink panties and nothing else. "Shirley, what are you wearing?" She choked down the rest of the coffee that was in her mouth.

"Huh?" Charlotte replied, as she opened the refrigerator to see if there was anything to eat. "I'm wearing my underwear."

"Your breasts are out!" Gertud pointed at Charlotte's large breasts, which seemed to bounce on cue.

"So?" Charlotte replied, grabbing a carton of orange juice and drinking it straight. "I remember you saying back at base that we're all girls and it doesn't matter. I _also_ remember you saying boobs weren't important.

"I didn't say _exactly_ that." Gertud replied, turning her attention away from the delightful view that was Charlotte's naked breasts. Very few people on Earth could resist them, but it just so happened Gertud was one of them. At least that's what she told herself. "And don't drink from the carton, that's gross."

"Yes, _mom._ " Charlotte rolled her eyes and put the half-empty carton back in the refrigerator. Gertud couldn't help herself and kept sneaking views of the others breasts, watching them flop around as Charlotte bent over. Charlotte, however, was a master at picking up when someone was taking a peek and with a sly grin she wasted no time. "Enjoying the view?" She asked Gertud, leaning over to make sure her breasts were right in Gertrud's face.

"Ye... I mean... Don't..." Gertrud turned red and turned away to sip at her coffee, again nearly chocking when Charlotte decided to straddle her.

"Come on, you don't have to be timid. I don't bite." Charlotte began to rub herself on Gertud. As tempting as this was, she attempted to stand her ground.

"I-I'm not in the mood!" She lied, trying to wiggle herself free of Charlotte but to no avail.

"Of course you're not." Charlotte sighed. "You're never in the mood." She rested her head on Gertrud's head and let out another, loud sigh. Her breasts heaved as she did so, giving Gertrud quite the eyeful of raw, lovely skin. "I don't get you, Trude. Here we are, a young couple in-love. All the time in the world to ourselves, and you never want to do anything."

"That's not true!" Gertrud protested, fighting every instinct in her to grab Charlotte's breasts and suck on them. "We do plenty of things together. We go to the movies, we shop, we cook and clean together."

"That's not what I mean." Charlotte sighed and bopped Gertud lightly on the head. "I mean sex. We rarely have sex, and I have to basically force myself on you. Why is this? I'm fine with us having sex."

"I... just don't think sex really matters." She lied.

"You're lying." Charlotte pointed out the obvious. Gertrud was never great at lying. She was too blunt of a person. "Come on, you can tell me. It's not like we live together because we're total strangers!"

"The truth is..." Gertrud paused. "I'm _scared_ of having sex. I don't want to hurt you, or... think of you as nothing but a sex object. I love you too much, Shirley. And I don't want that to change."

"Us having sex isn't going to change anything." Charlotte cooed.

"But, even now I'm having to fight the urge." She poked Charlotte in her left breast. "What if this becomes normal? That I have to fight the urge every day?"

"Well let me ask you." Charlotte brought herself up and placed her hands on Gertud's shoulders. "Why do you have these urges?"

"Because... sex feels good."

"You're aware that's completely normal, right? I mean, sure it doesn't help you live with the most glamorous woman ever with the greatest boobs of all time, but you said so yourself. You love me. And I love you." Charlotte smiled, leaning in and kissing Gertud on the lips. "Besides, how would you hurt me with sex?"

"I get too excited and picked up a plank of wood and smashed it over your head. Or I rub you too hard and break your pelvis." Gertud replied with weirdly specific examples.

"I doubt those will happen but I'll make sure to _not_ keep any 2 by 4s in our bedroom." Charlotte replied. "Now, are you feeling better telling me the truth?"

"I... sorta am." Gertud admitted.

"We live together. There really shouldn't be any secrets between us." Charlotte said. "Thank you for being honest." She said as she got off Gertrud. "To be honest I thought something was wrong with me." She chuckled, unaware that Gertrud was completely red in the face.

"S-Shirley... if it's OK with you... could I... you know? _Touch_ you." She asked, fidgeting in her seat. A broad grin spread out on Charlotte's face.

"Of course. Where would you like to touch me?" She leaned in behind Gertrud and whispered the words in her ear. Before Gertrud could answer, Charlotte took her by the hand and brought her to their bedroom. She slipped off her panties, laid back on the bed and lifted her legs. "Show me where you want to touch me, Gertrud." She said with a sensual tone, licking her lips. Gertud couldn't resist any longer, stripping off her clothes in record time and lunging at Charlotte. Their tongues darted into one another mouths, their bodies rubbed against each other which made sweat glistened from their naked bodies. The feeling of their soft breasts and erect nipples rubbing against one another, the way their crotchs crossed paths and provides surges of erotic pleasure. The room was filled with their moans and calls of pleasure, although it was a shame it didn't last longer than twenty minutes.

Gertrud rolled off Charlotte, exhausted but pleased.

"Holy shit, that was amazing." Charlotte said, her eyes still wide and hazy. Gertud sure did a number on her, as her hair was in a mess, her breasts were soaked with sweat and drool, and her crotch was completely soaked in secretions. She used what energy she had to turn to her side and look at Gertud. "Trude, if that's what you were holding back, for God's sake don't hold back."

"I... yeah..." Was all Gertrud could say, turning to her side and using what energy she had to fondle Charlotte's breasts. Panting, the two looked at one another and shared a passionate kiss. "I love you, Charlotte. I'll love you forever."

"I love you too, Gertrud. And I'll never stop loving you." She pulled her close with the last of her strength, and they fell asleep in one another's arms. As great as their passionate sex was, cleaning up was an entirely different matter. "Guess we went a bit too hard on these sheets." A now dressed Charlotte commented, helping Gertrud strip the bed of the love-soaked sheets.

"Yes." Gertud replied with a huff. "But... it was nice. I wouldn't mind... doing that again." She admitted with a low voice. Charlotte smirked, and kissed Gertrud on the cheek.

"Then just let me know, silly."

"Actually, I do want to know. Why were you not wearing anything to cover your breasts?" Gertrud asked.

"I like teasing you." Charlotte shrugged. "Old habits."

"If I didn't love you so much I would throw you out the window." Gertrud said, her face curled into an angry frown. Charlotte began to laugh, some things really didn't change.


End file.
